


Of Best Intentions

by Katz92



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katz92/pseuds/Katz92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and the Avatar's response to Fredrick's...morale boost. Chrom/F!Avatar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Best Intentions

"Chrom?" Kattryn asked, poking her head into her and her husband's tent. "Can we talk? I…I have some important questions."

"Chrom isn't here. He's currently pretending he doesn't have an over-zealous "guardian" that thinks posters of me…exposed are a good way to boast moral!" He called from inside.

With a smile Kattryn entered the tent. "That's what I'm here to talk to you about."

"I had nothing to do with Fredrick making or posting these, I swear!" Chrom rushed to the entrance, face red. "And I went to start taking them down, but-" He looked carefully at what was in Kattryn's arm's and sighed before smirking. "But someone had already gathered them back up." He closed the little gap between them and kissed her. "Kattryn you are a life-saver."

"I wouldn't be so thankful. I was able to gather most of them—and will happily set fire to them at your behest—but from what I can gather from Fredrick's requisition forms there are still several that I am missing. Most likely to be kept hidden away."

Chrom groaned. "Why would he think this was a good idea?"

"I don't know, Chrom. He had good intentions…I think." She smiled at him, a glint in her eyes. "And I can safely say that this is an excellent moral boast for one soldier in particular." She crossed to a crate, set the stack of offending posters down with her coat on top and continued to walk towards the nest of blankets that served as their bed. "Well?"

Without another word, Chrom smiled and answered his wife's call.


End file.
